ABC Guide to Hades and Persephone
by Stephycats7785
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Hades and Persephone.
1. Chapter 1

Title: ABC Guide to Hades and Persephone

Rating: T

Pairing: Hades and Persephone

Summary: ABC guide to the relationship between Hades and Persephone.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Percy Jackson or anything related to it or anything with Greek Mythology!

AN: So I wanted to write something for Percy Jackson and I do ABC guides for different fandoms so I decided to do one for Hades and Persephone. I have seen the two movies, but I have only read the first book and part of the second. Like my other ABC guide stories this will be about three parts because with my health issues it's hard to gather up the energy to write and I do not have a beta reader so I am sorry for the mistakes.

A- Argue. Hades and Persephone could always find something to argue about. Sometimes the God of the underworld wondered if his wife chose to argue with him because it gave her pleasure knowing he hated it when anyone, especially his wife, tried to make him look like a fool. Then again, Hades knew one of the reasons he allowed such behavior was due to the fact that even though they were arguing, it meant she was paying him attention and not off with one of her many lovers. In Hades mind it was better to receive negative attention than none at all.

B- Bewitched. The first time Hades laid eyes on Persephone he was bewitched by her beauty. The beautiful woman had no idea her fate was sealed as soon as he caught his first glimpse of her; perhaps if she had known she would've been able to do something to change the outcome, but it was much too late for that now because her fate was sealed and not because of the seeds she ate, but due to her bewitching beauty that some would see as a gift while others saw it as a curse.

C- Cerberus. The queen of the underworld often found herself wandering aimlessly through the underworld with nobody to keep her company other than Cerberus. At first she had been terrified of the three headed dog, yet after a while she came to see while he was a scary sight, Cerberus was actually sweet and rather playful. When Hades found her scratching the dog behind the ears of his first head and the dog thumping his food contently, he sighed with a shake of his head knowing it was better to keep his thoughts to himself and let his wife do what she wanted as long as it kept her somewhat calm and at peace for a time.

D- Demeter. Demeter hated Hades more than words could describe. The God of the underworld had taken her only child and stripped the girl of her innocence and purity. When the older Goddess had found out the truth of what happened, well she wanted the world to feel her pain and so it had. Crops withered and died, farmers lost everything including their own lives due to no food and harsh weather. Hades may have stolen her daughter, yet Demeter made sure everyone, God and mortal, felt the pain of her loss.

E- Eternity. "You are mine Persephone." Hades stood behind his wife with one had resting on her waist and the other on her shoulder as his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "You may take other lovers, but in the end dear wife, in the end you're mine. These men are only in passing and will soon fade away, yet I will be here always and you will be mine for eternity my dark queen. You can escape for a little while in fantasies, but you know the truth of my words and eventually you will learn to accept it."

F- Feud. "You try my patience wife." The words came out more of a growl as Hades paced back and forth with his hands secured behind his back. "I had the bolt in my grasp and you gave it to that boy along with his mother."

Persephone did not lower her gaze as their eyes connected. "I did what had to be done and I would do it again and again if I could. Giving the bolt back to Zeus on adds fire to your feud with him."

Her answer was not what he wanted to hear. "Persephone, I put up with a lot from you, but this time you have taken it too far and I am going to-"

"What?" She counter cutting him off before he could finish what he had been saying. "What are you going to do? I am already in hell so I do not see what you could possibly do to me that is worse than this fate."

G- Gods. It had been thousands of years since Persephone had been abducted by Hades and over time she started to hate him less and blame the other Gods more. Zeus had allowed this to happen to her and had done nothing to help her. He was the reason she was in the underworld and over time she started to understand why her husband hated him so much.

H- Hades. Death, darkness, and despair are a few of the words associated with the lord of the underworld and Persephone could think of a few choice words to describe him as well. Still, the queen of the underworld also saw a side of her husband nobody else did. At times he could actually be sweet, funny, or even romantic. Yes, Hades had both good qualities and bad, but Persephone enjoyed the moments she was allowed to glimpse his softer side; she often wondered if seeing his softer side was the real reason she had eaten the pomegranate seeds.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Percy Jackson or anything related to it!

I- Ice. For someone who ruled the underworld, Hades had a heart made of ice, well that was the opinion of his wife. Persephone knew there was good in him, but to find that good she would need to melt the ice around his heart, but she wasn't sure she wanted to take the risk of her heart turning as cold as his in an effort to warm his. It was a struggle she would deal with for many centuries to come.

J- Joke. "What do you call a dog who lives in the underworld?" Hades shot his wife a rare smile before answering his own question. "A hot dog."

Persephone looked up across the table. "Did you just tell a joke? Hmm, maybe you're not a lost cause after all."

K- Kissable. Soft, pouty, pink, and oh so tempting were the lips belonging to the queen of the underworld. Hades would never tell anyone this, but her kissable lips were something he could stare at for hours. Every word she spoke, every kiss she gave him, every nip of his teeth against her bottom lip, every sound, every breath or sigh he couldn't help it when his eyes automatically locked on her oh so kissable lips.

L- Lewd. Persephone could pretend all she wanted that she hated her husband, yet he knew the truth with every daringly low cut dress and lewd behavior; She wanted him to want her and her only. His lovely wife enjoyed to play the dangerous game of lust, but one of these days she would lose and the God of the underworld couldn't wait for that day to come.

M- Manifest. Sometimes the underworld could be quite boring and over the decades Persephone and Hades came up with a game of sorts. The rules were simple enough; Hades would manifest in to a different form and it was her job to find him out of all the souls being judged that day before whatever time they had chosen passed. Somedays it was easy enough to figure it out, but there were times Persephone couldn't even hazard a guess. It was of course probably silly to play such games and yet sometimes you just needed a break and that included the king and queen of hell.

N- Nectar. "You taste even better than the sweetest nectar." It was a rare evening when Hades was feeling rather romantic and much to his pleasure, his wife seemed to feel the same. Pushing her hair from her throat, he peppered kisses down her throat and shoulder while his fingers followed the path teasingly with feather light touches. "You are the embodiment of ambrosia, no, you are more than ambrosia. You are life and you are death and you are mine."

O- Ocean. Whenever Persephone was allowed back up to the human world, she would spend a lot of time near the ocean. It was something she had done for years now and even Hades had no idea about it because he would be furious if he did. The god of the sea was his brother and they didn't really get along, but Persephone enjoyed his company and the stories he would tell her. In a way he helped her to understand her husband even more and though the king of the sea would never admit it, he was glad his brother had found love even if it was twisted in a way.

P- Persephone. Persephone was beautiful and kind though she could be cruel if needed. She was life and she was death and in the eyes of Hades she was absolutely perfect.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Percy Jackson or anything related!

Q- Queen. She had never wanted to be queen. The only thing she wanted was to be happy and for a very long time, thousands of years in reality, she was not sure if that could ever happen. Eventually she realized she would never be happy unless she let herself and considering she couldn't change the circumstances she would just have to find a way to create a little happiness for she and Hades because eternity was a long time to be with someone especially if they were unable to make you happy.

R- Rose. On their one year anniversary Hades gave Persephone a bundle of black dead and dying roses. It wasn't as if he could give her a bouquet a red and lively roses considering he did rule the underworld.

"Happy anniversary Persephone."

S- Summer. Summer would always be the favorite season of the queen of hell. Persephone loved it for a number of reasons and yet the most important one being the fact she could get away from Hades for a little while even though a part her would miss him in the months she was gone.

T- Thief. "Are you the thief?" Hades asked his wife the same night he had learned about the lightning bolt having been stolen from Zeus.

Persephone looked up in surprise when she heard his question. "You should already know the answer to that. Of course I am not the thief. How could I be since I am unable to leave here for another month and even if I were do you honestly think I would tell you?"

U- Underworld. Being the king of the underworld sounded great sure, but Hades knew from personal experience how lonely it could actually be. Ruling over the dead wasn't worth it if you had no one to rule it with and that is why when he first laid eyes on the daughter of Demeter, she was exactly what he had been looking for and missing for so long.

V- Veil. During the forced union of marriage between Hades and Persephone, even though she was still innocent to the ways of being a woman; Persephone had chosen not wear white. She saw this marriage and death and she was going to dress the part. When Hades finally called for her, she came out wearing a black dress and veil and it was the first time she saw her future husband smile in a non psychotic way.

W- Winter. Hades had never really been fond of Christmas, but that all changed when Persephone came in to his life. Not only did he have someone to share the holiday with, he got more souls due to the cold weather caused by Demeter because she missed her daughter so much. Winter quickly became the favorite for the ruler of the underworld and lost souls.

X- Xyst. Hades had started to notice that Persephone wasn't her usual self and was more depressed than he had ever seen her. He wanted to do something to make her happy and he knew she missed having a garden to work in and so he had one made for her filled with plants that could thrive in the underworld. The xyst, which was a special place to have a garden kind of like what the humans would call a gazebo or promenade, was filled with every plant he could think of including pomegranates.

Y- Yard. Sometimes when the underworld got really lonely, the queen would watch some random humans through the looking glass Hades had gotten from the fates for her. She would spend hours watching families do different things together and part of her would feel envious. She wanted to have a family, a home with kids, maybe a dog that didn't have three heads, and yard with a garden everyone would be envious of. Yes, Persephone desired many things and on good days she would actually want to share it all with her husband.

Z- Zeus. Persephone never had a real relationship with her father who also happened to be her brother in law. She often remembered wishing he would come to her when she was a child and wanting to be a real family. Of course it had never happened and even as a child she knew that her dream was unlikely to happen. When she had been taken to the underworld and told by Hades later on that Zeus, her father, had actually played a hand in her capture, she was glad she had not grown up with the lightning god because if he could do something like this to her without really knowing her, well she did not even want to think about what he could do if he had been around when she was growing up.

"One of these days I hope someone takes Zeus down off his high horse and gives him what he deserves."

Her husband sat down the papers he had been looking over to glance up at his wife when he heard her speak. "I will keep that in mind for our 1000th year wedding anniversary."

The End!

AN: I actually kind of liked writing this and I may do more in the future. If you have an ABC guide for a couple you want to see then just let me know and it can be an OC couple as well since I love writing those. I do hope you all liked this story.

Please R&R like always!


End file.
